


Tease

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: You think it’s fun to tease Iwaizumi before a practice match.[iwaizumi hajime x reader]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short shameless smut featuring Iwa-chan~

You were a tease.

You’d always been a tease. There was just something about getting guys all hot and bothered that made you feel immensely smug. And your favorite target for much of your high school years was none other than the straightforward ace of the Seijoh Boys’ Volleyball team, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Even now, when you two were in university and in a stable relationship, you enjoyed pushing his buttons and riling him up. You should’ve known there was only so much Iwaizumi could take before he would explode.

***

You yelped as your bare knees scuffed harshly over the floor of the janitor’s closet. Iwaizumi followed, flicking the dingy light on and closing the door firmly behind him. You looked up at him through your lashes, lips in a slight pout, face the perfect picture of innocence.

But Iwaizumi knew better.

He made quick work of his volleyball shorts and boxers, pulling his cock free and giving it languid pumps. Your eyes followed his movements greedily, wanting to be the one bringing him to full mast instead.

“Get over here,” Iwaizumi growled, the gruffness of it sending a shiver down your spine.

You eagerly crawled forward on your knees until you were directly in front of him, face to crotch.

“Stick your tongue out,” he instructed and you obliged. Iwaizumi stroked his hardened cock over your tongue. You flicked your tongue teasingly at his slit and he hissed, using his other hand to grab your chin and keep you still.

Iwaizumi continued to tease you with his member, stroking and slapping it against your mouth. When your patience finally ran out, you made a low whining sound and Iwaizumi chuckled. “Suck.”

The one word command was all you needed to quickly wrap your lips around his erect cock. You bobbed your head, taking him in as far as you could, swirling your tongue and hollowing out your cheeks to cause maximum pleasure.

Iwaizumi rolled his hips, groaning at the soft suction on his member as you eagerly lapped at him. He thrust in a little deeper and you felt his tip brush against the back of your throat. You tried to pull back but Iwaizumi roughly fisted your hair to tug you closer.

He took total control of the pace and you could only moan and drool around the thick cock filling your mouth. When Iwaizumi threw his head back, eyebrows scrunched tight in an all too familiar expression, you knew he was going to cum.

You felt his hold loosen on your hair and slapped at his thigh, trying to pull back hastily. Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped to your form and he grinned wickedly, placing a strong hand on the back of your head to stop you from pulling away.

“Oh no, you are going to swallow,” he commanded.

You shot him a defiant glare. No way were you going to swallow, especially not when he was bossing you around. You tried to pull away again but you were no match for Iwaizumi’s power.

Your lips, still wrapped firmly around the base of his cock twitched in displeasure. ‘ _I’ll just hold it and then spit it out,_ ’ you decided.

But Iwaizumi knew you better than you expected. Almost like he’d read your mind, he pinched your nose and your eyes widened as your oxygen supply was suddenly cut off. With his dick in your mouth and your nostrils plugged, you felt him twitch on your tongue before releasing in spurts.

“Swallow,” he grinned down at you.

You tried to resist, you really did, but when he refused to let you breathe and you started feeling light headed, you decided to swallow down both your pride and his cum.

Iwaizumi smiled, petting your head softly and pulling out of your mouth. You fell back onto your butt, gasping for air. Iwaizumi gazed down at your prone form, your messy hair, flushed cheeks and swollen lips, feeling oddly smug and pleased at your disheveled state.

His eyes drifted down to your legs, thighs visible through the raised hem of your skirt. He casually kicked your legs further apart and smirked when he caught a peek at the lace black underwear.

Having regained your breath, you glared up at your boyfriend huffily. “You know I don’t like to swallow,” you whined, kicking out at Iwaizumi’s leg half-heartedly.

Iwaizumi grinned. “It wouldn’t be a punishment if you enjoyed all of it, would it?”

He helped you back up on your shaky legs and you fixed your skirt. “Hah, what punishment?” you grumbled.

Iwaizumi’s hand drifted down to your butt, fingers lingering on the curve of one cheek teasingly. “Oh? You mean you didn’t send me those messages to try and distract me during practice?”

You thought back to the thirsty texts you had sent Iwazumi right before he had put his phone away and gone onto the court. One of them being:

_Hajime~ Guess who’s not wearing any underwear ;)_

You smiled guiltily up at Iwaizumi, not denying that you had in fact been trying to distract him to see whether he would still be able to play at his best. And while Iwaizumi had been a bit less level-headed during the practice game than he usually was, he’d still managed to score several points for his team effortlessly.

It had almost felt like a blow to your sex appeal. Until Iwaizumi had made a beeline for you right after practice and dragged you away hastily to the janitor’s closet, that is. It felt good to know you could still drive him crazy.

“And to think you’re just a dirty little liar,” Iwaizumi tsked, flipping your skirt and dipping one finger into your underwear.

You tilted your head so that you could look into Iwaizumi’s lust filled eyes. With a coy smirk gracing your lips, you leaned closer to him, pressing up against firm hard muscle. “What’re you going to do about it?” you teased.

Iwaizumi gripped your arms tight, turning around so that your back was pressed against the closet wall. His broad, tall frame pressed close against yours, his breath warm against your ear as he hissed, “Well, if you’re going to act like a little brat, I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”

Your petulant scoff was promptly swallowed up by Iwaizumi who pressed his lips against yours in a bruising kiss. It was a clash of teeth and tongue and you felt smug when Iwaizumi hissed and pulled away after a sharp bite to his lower lip.

His fingers tugged at your underwear and you were quick to pull them down and step out of them. The air was stuffy and beads of sweat trailed down the back of your neck.

Iwaizumi had never been a particularly patient person and that was pretty obvious in the way he thrust into you with haste, barely giving you time to adjust before pounding away at your cunt. The brutal pace caused your back to slam against the wall multiple times, nearly knocking some brooms propped up in the corner. You were sure you’d have bruises in the morning but you couldn’t bring yourself to care right then.

Your hands wrapped around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his own trailing down to your thighs and hitching them up around his sturdy waist to allow for easier access to your sopping pussy.

The sound of your soft moans and Iwaizumi’s brutish grunts reached a crescendo as he pressed his hips snug against yours. You bit down on his neck to muffle your shrieks as your orgasm hit you hard. Iwaizumi groaned your name against your ear, his hands releasing their hold on your thighs.

Your feet touched the floor, legs trembling and barely able to hold yourself up. Iwaizumi pulled out, pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to your forehead and stepped back to collect his discarded boxers and shorts. Meanwhile, you leaned back onto the wall, waiting for your high to subside.

When your legs stopped shaking, you pushed off the wall with a deep breath. You straightened out your clothes and then stopped when you realized something. You looked around the small closet quickly with furrowed brows.

“Hey, Haji, where’s my und—”

You cut yourself off abruptly when you noticed your boyfriend at the door, a cocky grin on his face and the flimsy black material dangling from his finger.

You reached for your panties but Iwaizumi pulled back quickly. You frowned, shifting uncomfortably as you felt some of the wetness trickle down from your pussy and slick your thighs. “What’re you doing?”

Iwaizumi’s smirk didn’t diminish in the slightest. “If you want this back, you’re gonna have to beg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts in a comment, they make my day :) 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
